Life after Death
by motocrossgirl4079
Summary: Life isn't over when you die, the following is real life acounts of the lives of these spirits and theie lives before, and after death. Please read and tell them what you think. Be warned, these are not rated and contain susicide, drugs, and other things
1. Cloey's first entry

Monday, October 04, 2010 10:30pm

So heyy. My name is Cloey Angelena Connors, I am 15 years old, 5'2 1/2, built very small and only weigh 98 pounds. I died in the year 1994 by slitting my wrist. I was done living a life where I didn't fit in, and was constantly made fun of. I had an older sister, Katie, who never really gave a crap. She tried to act like she did but she didn't I knew better. She was too wraped up in her lover and her life to care about me. My mother use to care when I was little, but when I was 11 she gave up. I heard her say that she was tired of dealing with a depressed daughter that never did anything. It hurt, but I always expected it. My sister and I had a diffrent dad than my little brother Bryson. I loved Bryson with all my heart and I hate myself for leaving him like I did. He was 7 years old and he is the one who found my body in my room. I hated that, I never thought he would be the one to find me. I died in the morning and no one even looked for me until the next day. They thought I had gone to school and just ran away and would come back when I was ready or needed money. Yeah mom cried, but it didn't last long at all. Katie used it as a crutch saying she was so messed up she couldn't go to school. Bryson was the only one that really cared that I was dead, other than Zane. And my step-dad didn't say anything to try to make my mom feel better or Bryson, all he said was good ridence. He hated me and I hated him. He wanted to send me to my real dad and my real dad wanted me to come and live with him and his girlfriend. And I would have been happier, and maybe I would still be alive. But I couldn't leave Bryson and Zane.

Zane had been my bestfriend since Pre-K. He always took up for me the best he could and always made me feel better no matter what. Even when I called him at 3 a.m he was there. Either staying on the phone with me till dawn or sneaking out and sneaking into my room and letting me cry in his arms ( that only happened once) I hadn't realized that I'd fallen inlove with him till about 2 months before I died. He had been dating his long time crush Mary Davis, who always hated me and told me I should go die or that Zane was better off without me and that I was holding him back. Zane never found this out till after I died. I never told him becuase I didn't want to screw up his relationship with her, no matter how much I hated her. I wanted to tell Zane how I felt but I was so scared that he would tell me to leave him alone. I never told him that I loved him before I died in person. Before I slit my wrish I wrote my note and left it by my bear on my bed, then I called him I was crying at this point so it was kind of hard to hear. I'm not sure but I think I said " Zane I'm sorry for what I'm about to do but I can't live like this anymore. Zane, Mary isn't who you think. I never said anything because I didn't want to mess things up but you need to know. She isn't the girl you love. She always says all kinds of things to me with her friends and shit. Just ask." (About this time I'm in a total sob and it's getting harder to understand me.) "Zane I'm so sorry that I'm weak like this, I hope that you can find it in your heart to forgive me one day for this. Zane I love you. And I don't mean the bestfriend love that we'ce always had. I'm completely, and hopelessly, inlove with you. I didn't want to tell you sooner becuase of Mary, but this is my last chance and I'm not leaving anything unsettled in my life. I hope you don't hate me, please just watch out for Bryson for me. that's all I ask. There is a folder in my locker, tell the school it's yours, your name is on it. Will you make sure everything is followed on the first page for me. Your the only one I trusted in this world. I love you Zane, I hope you are happy, Goodbye"

I set down my cell and took out my razor blade and cut deep many times. Things got very cold, then they went black and then I felt at peace for a short time. But then I started to rome around the earth as a spirit. I watch them take out my body, follow how I wanted to be put to rest, and my little brother try to keep it together. I hated myself more and more the more I watched him. I didn't follow Zane, I couldn't. I couldn't see him and Mary, know if he hated me for what I did, see him cry. It was all too much. That's all I can bare to write right now. I need to go, Goodbye until I come back to finish my story

-Cloey


	2. Cloey's 2nd entry

Wednesday, October 06, 2010 10:22p.m.

Hello again, I'm back to tell you more about my life. I'm sorry I left when I did last time. But it was very hard for me to try to tell what I did, and it still is. But anyway, here is what else I can write about myself.

My dad and I were really close, and he was even close to Bryson ( which wasn't his real son ) and Bryson loved him, like a second dad. And my step dad, ( step fucker as I called him. Darren is what everyone else called him ) didn't like that he was so close to Bryson. I remember once over summer when I went to stay with my dad for a week. Katie had convinced mom that she was old enough to stay home alone ( she was 16 and a half ) and Bryson had wanted to come with me. Well, step-fucker didn't like it but didn't have a choice. Him and mom were going on a vacation, just to two of them ( gag! ) So Bryson and I went to Arkensaw ( I can't spell lol ) to stay with my daddy. His name was Lucas Jacob Connors, the best man in the whole world. We had piled up and watched movies all night. At first it was kids movies for Bryson, but once he went to sleep, dad but him to bed and he put in my favorite the movie, The Exorcist. I loved scary movies and never had bad dreams from them ( which everyone though was weird ) Dad and I would get a carton of chocolate icecream ( him ) and a pint of carmel swirl ( me!) and wrap up in blankets and stay up all night. We would talk about all kinds of things, I could tell him anything, and I did. I told him about kids picking on me at school, about my grades and what we were studying, and even about Zane. He always made jokes about Zane, like he was a little bobble head when he ran or that he could never beat him at arm wrestiling. But he always said that Zane was a good boy, a bit weird and crazy at times, but a good kid. I told him about Mary ( and he always called her a stuck up brat :) He always said that Mary would end up breaking Zane's heart and get pregnet at 17, which he wasn't off by much.

When I stayed with dad, I felt normal, happy to a point. But there was always something missing, and dad always picked up on it. He always asked me if i wanted to come and live with him and go visit mom whenever I wanted, but I never did. One day, when I was 14, he had come up and taken me to the mall to see a movie and go shopping. We were at the foodcourt and he had asked me what I loved about my home. I told him that I loved mom and Bryson, and that I loved Katie but I wouldn't mind leaving her ( which made him laugh ) He told me that I would see Bryson whenever I wanted to, and that he would bring me up anytime I wanted, but I couldn't leave. About that time Zane showed up, dad saw him and smiled at me. He told me that Zane was the reason I wouldn't leave. I told him that Zane was my best friend and I loved him. Dad just smiled and said," Clo, I've known Zane since you two were in Pre-K. I know how you feel about him. And I'm greatful to the God above that he is here for you when I can't be. I know in my heart that Zane will always be there for you,weather he realizes it or not, or even if you do or don't, you two are always going to be together. He's not leaving you and your not going to leave him. He is the reason your still here isn't it?" I had never though about it before but he was right. I couldn't picture my life without Zane. And dad was okay with it.

Zane had gotten to us and said hi to my dad and he said hi back. they started talking like they were old buddies. I just watched them, how comfortable they were with eachother, how well they knew eachother. And suprizingly, dad had offered him to come with us to see a movie. Of course he said yes and he walked off to tell him mom, he told us he would meet us at the end of the food court. I hugged dad and he hugged back and said," Your welcome baby, I know you and Zane love seeing scary movies together. It's fine with me as long as you sit in the middle of me and Zane." I just kind of looked at him and he told me it was because he knew Zane would have to be by me, and that dad still wanted to whisper stuff to me, making fun of the movie like he has always done with me. That day was one of the best for me, I was with two of the best guys in the world and seeing a scary movie. I got to snuggle up in Zane's hoodie, drink my pepsi-sprite mixed up pop, and hang out with my daddy and my bestfriend.

Well, it's late and I miss Zane. He's close by and I'm going to go talk to him and make up for lost time :) Bye!

-Cloey 3


	3. Carmon Elizabeth's first entry

Friday, October 08, 2010

Waz up people? My name is Carmon Elizabeth Rodgers. First off, I would like to say I don't normaly write normaly. I type really diffrent, more like this. S33 ! uSully TyP3 lyk th!S. But not everyone can read that, so for you all I'm going to type normaly :) with faces of course.

Well, I guess I should paint you a picture of what I look like, I'm 5'8, Shoulder-length, honey brown, choppy hair. I have green/blue eyes that are mainly blue. I'm pale but I like it, I dress kinda preppy but not. I love shorts and tank tops and my husbans hoodie :)) I'm skinny but I'm built and nearly impossible to take down. I love vodka ( best in the world!) I love to fight for myself and people I care about, party, and ( idk if this will be allowled on this site or not but of fucking well ) I love to screw my husban. AND I'M NOT AFRAID TO SAY IT LIKE SOME OF YOU READING! :)) LOL I'm a happily married woman to the sweetest, funniest, most loving, and a drop dead sexi beast of a man named Khile David Rodgers 3 I met him at work you could say. I was a theif, now I know that I may sound like a criminal, but I wasn't. I never took from anyone who was in need, I only took things from people who had evil intentions for the objects. I remember once I had kidnaped a boy and a girl, about 4 and 6 I think. They were brother and sister, they were hesitant to follow me, but they finally did. And they were so glad they did after they were safe again. The man that had them had planned to sell them for labor ( the boy ) and sex ( the girl ) But Constance ( MY BESTIE!) Khile, and I had taken them to a safe place and showed them love. Once we found a family willing to take them and treat them right, we gladly took them there and they thanked us and said goodbye. I remember the little boy comming up to me and hugging me tightly, thanking me from the bottom of his heart for saving him and his sister. I miss that little boy, he was so sweet and always looked after his sister. Just like my brother, Devon.

I never told anyone that I had a brother, mainly because of what I did. I didn't want him hurt. He was older than my by about 5 years. We were really close, he always picked on me, but that's made us close was all the pranks and jokes. But I remember than when me and mom fought, or me and dad, he was there defending me or after they had hit me ( this was back in the late 1800's it was still allowed ) he was there helping me stop the bleeding and making me laugh. We looked alot alike too, his hair was short and it kinda naturaly spiked in the front just a bit from his cowlick, which I always made fun of him for :)

When Devon was 19 he got married and left home. I was 14 at the time, and things got worse at home, I don't want to go into detail right now, but I will later. It got so bad that when I was 15, I ran away. I had writen Devon and told him, but I didn't wait for a reply, I just left.

After than I got into doing jobs for people, no not sex like your thinking. but more business like stuff. I could talk my way in or out of anything. That's how I got into the " agency" I was in. That's how I met Constance, Tolerance ( her twin lol I love them :P) Daniel ( Tolerance's lover ) Kosh ( Constance's lover which I called Cash ) and Khile ( the man that has my heart3) We all became great friends, we were careful though of our poisitions and what we had to do to keep hidden, but we still had fun. All the drinking and partying, the late night sleepovers, I had so much fun. But I missed Devon, and they could tell but I always just said I wasn't feeling good, or that I was just tired. They believed it for a while, but I never told them I don't think. But I think I need to now. I'll do that the next time I can, hopefully they won't care.

Well, I think that's enough to write for now, mayve I'll write tomorrow or I'll make Starr or Roz do it. lol well latez!

- Carmon Elizabeth 0,...,0 -vampire


	4. Cloey's 3rd entry

Saturday, October 09, 2010 9:52p.m.

I found him, my little brother Bryson, he's still roaming. He was killed in a car accident about a month and a half ago. I had no clue until Carmon told me. I just met up with him, and I was so scared. I didn't know how hw would react to seeing me again, seeing me how I looked when I died. I was scared that he would be mad, or say that he hated me for leaving him like I did. But he didn't, he didn't do a single thing I expected him to do. The first thing he did was walk up to me, look down at me with those blue eyes that I know so well, and he hugged me. He hugged me tightly and cried, just like I did. We didn't say anything for a long time we just stood there, brother and sister, showing how much we missed eachother. Bryson told me everything that hapened after I died and stopped following him around ( which he knew when I left, he was very sensitive to this kind of thing ) He told me about his wife, his daughter, mom, my dad, and his. He told me everything that I could ever hope to ask, and he didn't give me time to. He knew every question before I could even ask. He knows me so well, even to this day. Bryson Darren Oaks ( I call him Connors ) is my little brother, even though he is 22 now :)

But with all the information he gave me, many momories came flooding back. Ones of me and dad, me and him, me and mom, but worst of all. Ones of me and step-fucker. He use to beat me and hit me all the time when he could get away with it. I know I said I told my dad everything, but this is the only thing I kept all to myself. I hid the cuts and bruises very well, that's one reason I always wore hoods and longsleeves. I hated this man, I truly hated him. And he hated me, I know he did, he just wouldn't admit it. I remember one time when I came home late from school because I had to talk to a teacher about my classes ( they wanted to move me up to honors ) and he had to come and pick me up. He was all nice about it with mom and the teachers, but once we got in the car he started yelling at me. Stuff like I needed to get home on my own and that if he ever had to pick me up again for something stupid like this he would beat me with a belt. Well, when we got home no one was there, so he decided that I should learm my lession today instead of the next time. He followed me into my room with his belt and hit me 6 times, 2 across the face, and 4 across my back. One of the marks scared, I just told everyone I wrecked my quad, they believed me. I don't think I can write anymore about this, one reason is because it's hard to talk about, and the other is because I tried to block it out so I didn't have to cry myself to sleep every night because of him.

Bryson mey his wife in his sophmore year of highschool and became best friends with her, but that all changed jouiner year. They fell madly in love and were inseperable. They got married a year after they graduated so they could get a place of their own and be on their own completely. They had a little girl shortly after, he named her Cloey Abigale Oaks. Cloey after me, and Abigale after his wife's late grandmother. She was 4 months old when he died.

I need to go, Julz is here and we are talking and having a deep conversation. Goodbye

-Cloey


End file.
